What is Love?
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Scarlet's never knew what love felt like, the memory of it was long forgotten. Can the colleges bad boy teach her what exactly love is? AU, set in modern time.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Scarlet belongs to me

* * *

-Chapter One-

Scarlet leaned back against the window still, the room was dark as nothing but silence filled her ears. Between her lips was a lit cigarette that left a dim glow as her tired green eyes shinned through the darkness and looked out into the front yard. A cool breeze was being blown in from the open window; as the wind blew by, taking the smoke coming from the cigarette with it. Removing the cigarette from in between her lips, she smashed it against the window still, putting it out before flicking it out the window and onto the grass, joining the other cigarette buds that she would have to clean up sometime. Running a hand through her blood red locks she pushed herself to stand.

Her feet were light as they walked against the wooden floor, heading to the bedroom door she slowly pulled it open. The sound of the door creaking echoed through the quiet house, the nineteen year old took no notice to the sound as she walked out into the hallway. Making her way downstairs, she didn't care if the stairs creaked and groan under her weight, it wasn't until she reached the living room did she stop and stare. The TV was had nothing but static on it, but it seemed that the sound had been muted leaving nothing but an eerie white glow casting onto the items in the room. The room was a mess as there where beer bottles and clothes spewed about, some bottles sitting upright other tipped over, dripping out whatever was left inside them.

Her green eyes looked around the room before landing on the two figures that lay passed out on the couch. A woman in her late thirties maybe even older or younger, she didn't care. Like Scarlet her hair was pure red but instead of being long it was cut short. The woman wore a white tank top that was stained with beer and a skirt that was rode up a little showing her pale things that were lightly bruised. Around her ankle was her underwear and on her foot rested a black heel that was barely hanging on while its partner was on the floor.

Her arm that was hanging off the couch had an empty bottle in its hand while her other hand was resting on her forehead, making her look dramatic though she was passed out drunk. Bite marks were on her neck; next to this woman was a strange man one with nothing but his boxers on. His hair was pitch black with hints of gray spewed about, one of his arms were draped over the couch while the other was wrapped around the woman. Drool was leaving his mouth and dripping down his lightly stubble chin, he too was passed out. Scarlet looked at the two, her face showing no emotions as she sighed and walked over, shaking the man awake.

He awoke with a start, seeming dazed and confused before looking over at the nineteen year old. "What?" He asked, before taking notice of his surroundings. "Oh" he mumbled, his speech slightly slurred as he got off the couch, being mindful to the passed out woman. Standing up Scarlet looked away as the man fixed himself, gathering his clothes that were spewed about and putting them back on. Fixing the jacket he wore he reached for the coffee table and picked up a ring, putting it on his ring finger.

Scarlet didn't say a word as she led the man to the front door and opened it, she watched as he cast a glance at her for a minute before leaving. After the red head closed the door, she locked it firmly, giving a slow sigh of content knowing that no problems had occurred this time. Walking back to the living room she stood as she looked at a picture that hung on the wall. It was of a woman, a man with his face crossed out, and a child. The woman was dressed up in a beautiful summertime dress and had on red lipsticks as a bright smile was on her face, her hair was bright red and her eyes a clear blue.

The man with his face marked out wore a nice suit, none of his facial features could be made out from the black ink that stained the area were his head was. The child had red hair and green eyes; a bright smile was on the little girl's lips as she wore a summertime dress like the woman. Scarlet brought a hand up hesitantly as she rested her finger tips on the broken glass that encased the picture. Shaking her head she made her way into the kitchen, sighing as she saw the broken bottles and food splattered everywhere. "Why does she always want to cook when drunk?" She asked herself as she looked at the tomato stains on the wall, leading to the smashed ones on the floor.

On the ceiling was dough that was dripping down in large clumps onto the counter, while on the floor was a broken glass container that was filled with flour. ' _At least they didn't use a bag_ ' the red head thought as she set to work on getting the kitchen clean.

-Hours Later-

The time on the stove read 5:00am by the time Scarlet finished cleaning. She sat in the middle of the newly clean kitchen, her pajamas were stained and her hair was spewed about, she looked about ready to pass out but knew she had to get ready for the day. Having a few classes today, pushing herself to stand, she stumbled out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom. After a quick shower and slight trouble getting to her room without passing out, Scarlet was now ready for the day, looking to her clock she saw she had time to spare, but would rather get their early. Gathering what she needed, she quickly headed downstairs and to the front door, not bothering to wake the woman that was still passed out on the couch.

Walking out into the cool morning breeze, she made her way to the bus stop and sat down. The only other people there was an elderly woman and a young man that appeared to be three years younger than her. Somewhere else in the town an alarm went off, sounding out through the apartment and waking its residents. There were a few tired groans and 'turn it off' sounded through the walls of the apartment. A tan hand reached out from the covers and to the alarm clock, tattoos littered the tan skin, as the words 'DEATH' spelled out across the person's fingers.

Reaching over, it turned the alarm clock off with ease as a male with raven locks and steel gray eyes sat up; there were bags under his eyes as he rubbed them. Standing up fully he was clad only in pajama bottoms, grabbing some clothes, the man walked out into the hallway and as he walked past three doors he knocked on each one before entering the bathroom. In the first room was a man that wore a white beater and boxers with penguins on them, strangely enough there was a hat on his head, shielding his eyes from the world as on the hat the words 'Penguin' was written out. In the next room was another man this one was also clad in a white beater and plain old boxers, his red hair was long enough that it covered his eyes and on his bed stand was a hat. And in the last room was a very tall slim male with pale skin and white hair, his eyes appeared to be black in color and sparkled as he wore only boxers with polar bears on them.

All the men exited their rooms, yawning and stretching as they held their clothes and got into a line as they waited for their fellow roommate to exit the bathroom. Once the raven haired male exited the restroom, fully clothed and ready for the day, he chuckling slightly as the boys then fought over who went next. Shaking his head he ruffled his still wet hair a little, sending a few drops of water flying as he walked into the kitchen of the apartment. Looking in the fridge he sighed as he didn't see much in there, closing the door he soon checked the cabinets, slightly recoiling in disgust as he saw a pack of bread tightly sealed to keep ants out of it in one of the cabinets.

"I see you found the bread, Law" the male with the hat that had 'Penguin' on it said, as he entered the kitchen, fully dressed.

"Why do we have this in the apartment again?" Law asked, as he closed the cabinet door and looked back at his friend.

"Because Shachi, Bepo, and I don't mind eating bread like you do" the man said, laughing a little.

"Penguin, Law, Shachi's taking forever in the bathroom!" The male with white hat whined as he came into the kitchen, still wearing only his polar bear boxers.

"Am not, I just got in here!" Shachi exclaimed, as Penguin sighed and patted the white haired male's head as he looked down.

"He'll be out soon" Penguin said, as the taller male nodded his head. Out of everyone in the apartment he was the tallest, even slightly taller than Law.

"But then I'll have to rush so we won't be late!" Bepo exclaimed.

"Calm down, we won't be late, besides we live near the college remember? We'll get there on time" Law said, as he bit into an apple that he had decided to have for breakfast. He had a relaxed demur that calmed the taller male a little. Bepo nodded his head and went back to the bathroom door to await his turn. Penguin sighed as he smiled and searched for something to eat. Law sat on one of the stools near the counter and leaned against it as his tired eyes looked at the wooden surface.

A smirk soon pulled at his lips as a feeling deep in his bones told him that something was going to happen today. "What are you smirking about?" Penguin asked.

"Nothing" Law said, as his gray orbs held a mischief look in them.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Scarlet belongs to me

* * *

-Chapter Two-

At the school, Scarlet walked down the almost empty hallways that were soon to be crowded as the clock grew nearer and nearer to six o'clock, a time when most of the students would rush into the building. The only people here with her were some of the professors and a few students. "Scarlet" came a soothing, calm voice as steady footsteps were heard coming towards here. Looking back the red head nodded in acknowledgment as she saw the raven haired woman walking towards her.

"Mrs. Robin" Scarlet said, nodding to the professor as the woman walked next to her. Her long black hair was put up into a bun as glasses rested upon her face and put a glass shield in front of her calming blue eyes.

"You're here early as always I see" Robin said, smiling as the red head just nodded her head. Robin taught in the history department, just a couple of years back she married Mr. Flam, or as he liked for his students to call him, Franky. He was a tall, nicely built male with blue hair and blue eye, he usually taught in the workshop for students who wish to learn carpentry. Most of the female students were disappointed when he had proposed to Robin in front of her class.

"Yes, well I wish to get to my classes on time" Scarlet said, as the older woman nodded.

"Yes, well I must head to my room and prepare everything for today's lecture, take care Scarlet" Robin said, as she walked off, her heels clicking down on the floor. Scarlet continued to walk as she was slowly making her way to the medical department. Usually she'd be in the art department but she had recently wanted to give this class a try. Dr. Kureha taught the class, a very old woman who didn't like to have her age mentioned. Originally Dr. Hiluluk taught the class, but had passed away due to an illness, having his friend take over the job.

Scarlet entered the room; there were only a few students already there. Scanning the seats her eyes landed on a small boy, though his height would make you believe he was a child, he was a very intelligent teenager. Due to being advance in medicine and such he was able to skip a few grades and enter college at the age of seventeen, just two years younger than Scarlet. He had curly brown hair and large oxen color eyes that would remind anyone of a deer. Freckles spotted his pale cheeks and the tip of his nose looked almost blue but everyone brushed that off due to the lighting.

"Chopper" Scarlet said as she walked up the stairs and to the section he was sitting. The boy looked up from his notebook and at the red head. Smiling as he saw who it was.

"Hello Scarlet, what are you doing here?" Chopper asked, curious to know why his friend was here.

"I wanted to give the class a try" Scarlet said as she took a seat beside the boy. Her eyes lightly stung from staying up all night. They were red and slightly poofy due to that fact and the young boy had taken notice of it easily.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Chopper asked, concerned. He knew the red head had the tendency to stay up late, sometimes the whole night. He didn't know what she did, but her health was most important and it concerned him with how little she cared for it.

"Hm, no, I was up all night cleaning" Scarlet mumbled, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand as she started down to the front of the class. As the minutes ticked by, people slowly started to fill the halls and classrooms for the first class of the day. Soon the room was filled, Scarlet watched each person who entered the room before her eyes landed on four boys who walked in, three of them talking and one trailing behind with a smirk on his face. Trafalgar Law, the bad boy on the campus. You would have thought after high school that these silly labels would have disappeared forever.

But no, it didn't, the terms still existed and were still being used by some of the student body. Scarlet's green eyes narrowed as she started at the male as he and his friends took a seat near the front. She had an encounter with the ravenette before, back in high school, he was a year older then her. She was a junior and he was a senior, their meeting was a pleasant one and since then whenever they had contact with one another they fought. Spewing venom from their lips and jabbing at old wounds, it was quite weird due to both usually being calm.

As most people said, when they were around each other, they brought the worst out of one another. Their cool attitudes and calm expressions melt away and they are left to be nothing more than animals growling at one another. Scarlet's attention was soon adverted from the older male when the sound of heels clicking against the floor reached her ears and Dr. Kureha entered the room. She was a very old woman, with long gray hair that looked as if it used to be blonde in her youth; her eyes were a dark brown. Her outfits didn't really follow the dress code but the principal was a strange fellow so he never called her out on it.

She wore shirts that stopped just above her stomach, showing a piercing. She wore purple pants with a brown belt wrapped around then, one of the pants legs had pink zebra stripes going all the way up it as the other pants leg was nothing but pure purple. She wore sun glasses that usually shielded her eyes, when she wasn't wearing them they would be resting on top of her head and purple heeled boots. Scarlet straightened herself and prepared for today's lecture.

-Later-

As the lecture ended, everyone started gathering up their things and leave. Chopper smiled as he started putting away his notebook. "What class do you have next?" He asked as he looked up at the red head, looking at him she had to resist the urge to hug him. He was known throughout the school for being adorable; every girl that saw him would hug him, especially Porsche.

"Art" Scarlet said, as she finished putting her things away and throwing her back over her shoulders as she walked down the stairs with the brunette following close behind her. As he walked beside her, he hummed lightly causing Scarlet's lips to twitch upwards a little. As they were nearing the bottom of the stairs and the front of the room, the red head's lips quickly twitched downwards when she saw that Law was still in the room. Picking up her pace a little, she gave a small wave to Chopper as he made his way over to Kureha and she made her way to the door. Just as she had entered out into the hallway and walked a couple of feet away from the room she stopped as she heard that oh so annoying voice.

"Scarlet, never thought I'd see you around here" Law said, his smooth voice causing some of the girls around to melt a little. He walked closer to the red head that was turned away from him. To Scarlet his footsteps were loud and clear, sounding painfully slow as if he was taking his time in walking near her. She soon felt an arm be thrown around her shoulder as the taller male was now beside her. "How are you doing?" He asked, his warm breath hitting her ear and causing her to shiver as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm doing fine Trafalgar" she sneered lightly causing the male to laugh. He was always amused by her dislike for him. Though she was annoying sometimes, he enjoyed messing with her greatly, it brought him amusement. Watching as she looked at him, he took noticed to how tired she looked, causing his eyebrows to furrow as he soon grabbed a hold on her face and caused her to look at him. Normally any woman would swoon if Law were to do this to them, but Scarlet just looked annoyed and confused as he stared into her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Law asked, examining how her eyes were a little bit red and looked dull.

"No and why do you care? Anyways I need to get onto class, not stand around here all day with you" Scarlet said, knocking his hands away and fast walking away from him. As she turned a corner and he was out of sight she quickly placed a hand on her chest to find her heart beating fast and out of control as if it was ready to burst from her ribs and tear through the skin of her chest, leaving nothing but a bloody mess behind. Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt it pumping, her breathing was also a little abnormal and fast like she just ran for her life. ' _Am I scared? That's silly why would I be scared of him?_ ' She thought, shaking her head and continuing on towards the art department. ' _I've been fighting with him since we first met, why would I be scared of him all of a sudden, that makes no sense? My hearts beating so fast as if it's ready to claw its way out of my chest, maybe it's something else, but what?_ ' She thought.

"It's not important so I shouldn't dwell on it" she mumbled to herself as she walked the rest of the way in silence. With Law he stood in the place, slightly surprised as the image of the red head's cheeks flaring up in a blush was burned into his mind before a wide smirk made its way onto his lips.

"Interesting" he said to himself.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Scarlet belongs to me

* * *

-Chapter Three-

The sound of the shrill bell indicating that the last class of the day was over filled the air as Scarlet stood and stretched, grunting at the sound of her bones popping. ' _Well, time for work_ ' she thought, her lips twitching downwards as her eyebrows furrowing a bit. Trudging out of the room, a force soon knocked the red head over as arms wrapped tightly around her and a cheek was pressed against her own. "Luffy, what did I tell you about physical contact?!" Scarlet cried out as she pushed the hyperactive boy away.

"Sorry" the raven haired boy said, laughing with his eyes closed and a wide toothy smile on his face while a straw hat rested on top of his head. Under his left eye was a scar, one that Scarlet had unfortunately been there to see how he received it.

-Flash Back-

 _"Luffy, this is a terrible idea" Scarlet said as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the young ravenette._

 _"No its not, this is surely going to show Shanks that I'm strong and not just some weak little kid!" The boy cried out, a dagger in his hand as he was marching towards the tavern where Shanks would be._

 _"You're going to hurt yourself" Scarlet said as she hurried her footsteps to get a head of her friend and stand in front of him. "Besides, my daddy says that kids are age aren't allowed in taverns, so how are you going to even get in?" She asked._

 _"I'm friends with Makino, she'll let us in no matter what" Luffy said proudly as he smiled brightly and walked past Scarlet._

 _"Luffy please listen to me!" Scarlet cried out as she dived forward and wrapped her small arms around one of her friend's legs. She groaned as he kept going, dragging her behind him with ease as dirt started to gather on her jeans and shirt while the concrete sidewalk scrapped her skin. Soon the young boy pushed open the doors to the tavern and marched on in towards the counter where a skinny dark green_ _(that almost looked black)_ _haired woman with brown eyes stood, drying a glass mug._

 _"Makino" Luffy said as Scarlet sighed and stood up, patting her dirty clothes a little while crossing her arms._

 _"Oh, hello Luffy, Scarlet" the woman said, smiling at the two before going back to work as Luffy crawled up onto one of the stools, standing tall while looking around the filled tavern. Before spotting a red haired male wearing a straw hat (that would later belong to Luffy) along with three scars running down his right eye, he was sitting and laughing with a bunch of other men while downing some alcohol._

 _"Shanks" Luffy called out, his face in a serious expression as it goes quiet._

 _"Oh, hey Luffy, what are you up to?" The red haired man asked with a wide smile as Scarlet covered her face._

 _"This is going to end badly" she mumbled while shaking her head back and forth._

 _"I'm here to show you that I am tough and not some weak little kid!" Luffy exclaimed._

 _"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Shakes asked, interested to see what the little guy was going to do. Luffy swallowed thickly as he took in a deep breath and raised the dagger and pointed the tip right under his right eye, making sure it was wide open so he could see. Shanks placed the drink in his hand down and raised an eyebrow as he was completely interested in knowing what the child was going to do. Makino's back was turned to all of them as she was too focused in cleaning up to pay attention to what was going on behind her._

 _"Please don't do this" Scarlet whispered as she peeked out from behind her fingers. With another deep breath, Luffy plunged the tip into the soft tender flesh under his eye as a loud scream bubbled past his lips._

 _"Idiot!" Shanks cried out as he quickly stood up and rushed towards the child._

-End of Flash Back-

He had been rushed quickly to the hospital after that stunt he pulled, but to Scarlet that was the least of her problems when they were kids. The red head shook her head as she heard the sound of fingers snapping in front of her. "Hm?" She hummed questioningly as she looked towards her friend.

"You okay Scarlet, you kind of spaced out?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head and lowered his arm.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I must head off to work" she said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Can I come with you?" Luffy suddenly asked as his eyes sparkled brightly.

"What!" Scarlet exclaimed before straightening herself and coughing. "No, you can't come with me" she quickly said, her voice rushed.

"Aw, why not?" Luffy whined.

"Because" Scarlet said, her grip on her bag tightening till her knuckles started to turn white.

"Please, I want to see where you work" the boy begged as he wrapped his arms around the red head and leaned against her.

"No means no Luffy, go bother Zoro" Scarlet said in a stern strict voice.

"But he's training with Mr. Mihawk in the gym" Luffy said.

"Then go mess with Sanji" the red head said, trying to pry the boy off of her.

"He's with Mr. Zeff" the raven haired boy said.

"Usopp?" She questioned as it went silent while her friend hummed in thought.

"Okay, see ya later or tomorrow, whichever one" Luffy said as he let her go and went racing down the hall. Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief as she started to walk down the opposite way that Luffy had ran.

"Hey Scarlet" came a loud female voice behind the red head causing her eye to twitch.

"Sorry can't talk Nami, got to head on to work" she said quickly as she ran forward, leaving a young woman with short orange hair and light brown eyes behind.

"Okay?" Nami said, slightly confused as she watched her friend run away from her and towards the entrance of the school. Once outside Scarlet slowed down and quickly walked down the stone steps of the college as she took in deep breathes. Don't get her wrong, she wanted to stay and chat with Nami, it would be better than going to work, a place she despised all together. A building that she found disgusting and immoral even if it does help bring in money, cause God knows her mother was never going to bring home anything other than married men that wanted some excitement in their life. Straighten herself out she briskly walked down the sidewalk.

While Scarlet was heading onto work, Law sat in the college's library with Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo. His feet were propped up on the wooden table as he boredly looked around, already having finished all his assigned work. "What do you guys want to do tonight?" Penguin asked, as he closed his text book.

"Don't know" Bepo said sleepily as his eyes became half lidded.

"Law, what do you want to do?" Shachi asked, as two of the three looked to him.

"Go out drinking, maybe to a bar or maybe a strip club" Law said, shrugging his shoulders as the two that were looking at him smiled widely at the thought.

"Really?" They both asked excitedly at the thought of heading off to a strip club.

"Yep" Law said, as he stood up and stretched. "Let's head on back to the apartment and get ready for tonight" he said, burying his hands into his pockets as the three followed in standing up, Bepo yawning as he sluggishly followed. The four gathered their things and left the quiet room filled with countless shelves of books that seemed to be gathering a little bit of dust on the top.

* * *

A/N: First I want to say that yes I do know how Luffy received his scar, I looked it up and read about it. But since this is set in modern time I had to change it a bit while also trying to keep it the same so I'm sorry if its not that great of an explanation of how he got it in this story. Anyways, enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda  
Scarlet belongs to me  
Ophelia belongs to me

* * *

-Chapter Four-

Scarlet sighed as she stared at herself in the full length mirror. The outfit she wore could barely even be considered an outfit due to how little it covered. Many of the women around her were running back and forth some lacking clothing and others struggling to put on their skimpy outfits.

"Oh, darling you look wonderful in that."

"I'm sure the men will practically be throwing their wallets at you tonight."

"Ah! That outfit looks sexy on you; wish I had your body!"

The many spewed about lewd sentences that flew around the small changing room unfazed Scarlet as she walked over to the long make-up dresser that already had a few women near it. Taking a seat in one of the worn out chairs she let her fingers glide over all the different types of make-up before picking what she needed. Her movements were gentle as she lightly applied the make-up, not caking it on like some of the women were doing. "Excuse me doll, but I need to borrow this" an older woman hummed out as she reached over and took the mascara that lay in front of Scarlet. The red head wasn't fazed by the action.

"Alright ladies!" a shrill voice exclaimed, one that didn't seem right for someone in this type of business. "The customers are soon to arrive remember, those performing on stage tonight need to look presentable as well as you all who are going to be wandering around serving drinks" an older woman said. Crinkles were near the corner of her eyes as her cherry painted lips were pulled into a wide smile. Her cheek bones were visible and a lot of make-up was caked onto her face. At first glance you wouldn't think this woman owned this strip club, but she did.

Scarlet rarely listened to what the boss had to say as she just stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with dull green eyes and lips that were drawn back into a flat line. Soon arms slinked around her and wrapped themselves around her neck as a young woman around her age probably a year or two older, rested her chin on top of the red head's head. "Come now darling, smile" the woman said with a delicate voice.

"Hello, Ophelia" Scarlet blandly said as the woman's lips lightly stuck out in a pout. By her name it gave the suggesting that her parents either loved Shakespeare or just wanted a child with a unique name. Though Ophelia looked nothing like the woman in Shakespeare's story. Her hair was long and a light pink color and her eyes were a baby blue while freckles were splattered across her nose and cheeks. But, those freckles are what help her.

It's no surprise that most of the men that come here have a thing for cute women, this was further proven when Ophelia was the only one getting the most money from the customers whether she be on stage or serving drinks. "Come on, if you smile you'll look more beautiful" Ophelia said as she hooked the pointer fingers of her hands into the corners of Scarlet's mouth and tugged them upwards. The sight itself wasn't appealing as the red head's lips were pulled upwards in an uncomfortable way while displaying some of her teeth.

"Quit it" Scarlet grunted out as a little bit of drool started to leak down her chin from her opened mouth. Ophelia laughed, letting the nineteen years old lips and took a seat beside her in the empty chair. She brought a leg up and crossed it over the other while leaning back. Scarlet frowned for a bit while whipping her chin, before her face went back to its usually blank expression.

"Come on darling, there's no need to be sour on such a beautiful day as today" Ophelia cheerfully stated with a wide smile spread across her pink colored lips. Scarlet didn't respond, instead opted to stare at the woman with a blank expression that put a falter on Ophelia's smile. Before the woman could say anything, the eager voice of the announcer came on stating that showtime was approaching fast. The women performing on stage today hurriedly grabbed what they needed while some women were already leaving the dressing room to serve drinks. Only a few women were left in the dressing room.

"Well, darling. I better hurry off; don't want to keep all those lovely men waiting. Au revoir" Ophelia said as she stood and hurried off. Scarlet took in a deep breath before releasing it in a breathless sigh as she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. The club was already filling up with a vary of men. Some were dressed in suits, looking tired and ready to call it a day as some of their ties were undone. While the majority was dressed in casual clothing while either looking like they were finished with life or ready for some action.

Law leaned back in his chair as he propped his feet up on the table that was covered in a white cloth to make it look more appealing to the eye. Shachi and Penguin excitedly talk to one another while Bepo was sleeping. His head had dropped forward and his shoulders were slack as they lightly rose and lowered from his soft breathing. The lights were dim in the building while multi colored lights on the ceiling moved around the stage with an array of blue, red, green, and purple. Women walked around with trays of drinks or just wandering around for any men that wanted a 'dance'.

Though Shachi and Penguin seemed excited, Law didn't share the same excitement as the two as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back. Soon the first performer came on stage as music started to play and men got out of their seats and rushed towards the stage for a closer look. Bepo stirred awake for a minute before falling back asleep. Back in the dressing room the owner of the place barked out orders. "Scarlet!" she called out, causing the red head to lazily look away from the ceiling and towards the older woman.

"Yes, Boss. What is it?" She asked.

"Get your ass in gear and go serve some drinks!" The woman barked out, before turning her back to the college student. Scarlet lazily stood up and made her way out into the main area of the building were music was now blaring loudly along with the sound of men whistling and cheering. A few women walked by with wide smiles as if they were happy to be here. Scarlet ignored them as she walked over to the bar and leaned forward on the counter. The bartender looked up from the glasses he was filling and over to the red head.

"I see you finally came out" he said as he finished filling the last glass and sat four cups on a tray. "Here take this to the table with the four gentlemen, it's the one with the big guy asleep" he said while pointing at said table. Scarlet raised an eyebrow, wondering what man would come to a strip club only to sleep.

"Okay" she said taking the tray and made her way over to the table the bartender had pointed at. Her green eyes were focused on the floor as she easily dodged the other women. "Here are your…drinks…" her voice trailed off as she reached the table and looked at the customers. The three men that were awake stared at her. Two of them had their jaws wide open while the last one had an amused look in his steel gray eyes.

It was quiet as the group started at each other before the red head flinched and quickly balanced the tray in her hand as it started to tilt forward. Slamming the tray down on the table and causing the alcohol in the glasses to splash around, she stared down at the table with tensed shoulders. Law stared with amusement at the red head as she kept her head down. Her posture was tensed as her shoulders were raised high and her blood red hair fell in waves that it shielded her face. His lips twitched upwards into a smirk as he removed his feet from the table and rested his elbows on the tabletop while leaning forward.

"Oh Scarlet, nice seeing you here."

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
